


Trick or Treat

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy and Giles share a kiss on Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for the Halloween Extravaganza on Giles Shorts

After the last of the candy had been handed out, Buffy flopped down on the sofa next to Giles.

 

“Thank you for staying and helping out,” he said, resting his feet on the table before them. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“It was fun,” she answered, placing a Hershey’s Kiss into his palm.

 

He looked down in surprise at the silver foil covered confection with its jaunty paper flag.

 

“I don’t recall having bought these.”

 

“You didn’t.” Glancing up at him, she blushed. “Trick or treat?”

 

The invitation wasn’t lost on him. “Treat,” he murmured.

 

She rose up and kissed him.

 


End file.
